Competition
by Kame-tan
Summary: The characters of FMA and DGM compete against each other in the Best-at-Stuff Competition! Who will be the winner?
1. Round 1: the eating competition

Kame: inspired by their likeness. Good ole fashion crackfic.

**WARNING: RANDOMNESS!!!**

Disclaimer: …do I really need to say it?

Round 1: The Eating Competition

Hughes: Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to the first round of the first annual Best-at-Stuff Competition! Hughes and Komui here live at the Black Order's headquarters to deliver the amazing results and blow-by-blow replays on the most exciting moments of this competition!

Komui: And right now, everything is getting set up! Our two contestants are in their respective corners right now getting prepared. Prophesized as the 'Destroyer of Time', he joined our ranks when he was 15 years old! In the right corner is everyone's favorite cursed exorcist, the Black Order's very own Allen Walker! Let's zoom in to see what's happening in Allen's corner!

(Zooms in to see Allen sitting on a stool, talking to Lavi and Lenalee. Lavi pats him on the back and Lenalee gives him a hug).

Komui: NOOOOOOO! ALLEN INAPPROPIATELY TOUCHED MY PRECIOUS, DARLING LENALEE! DISQUALIFICATION! (runs off to tear apart offender)

Hughes: *sweat drops* well, while Komui is taking a 'short break', let's go to the contestant in the other corner. Joining the military at the tender age of 12, his fame has spread throughout Amestris as the 'People's Alchemist' and 'Hero of the People'. In the left corner is Edward Elric, a.k.a the Fullmetal Alchemist! Let's take a little peep at Ed!

(Zooms in Ed's corner. He's standing there talking to Al)

Ed: (at Hughes) WHO ARE YOU CALLING TINY ENOUGH TO BE SWALLOWED BY DUST MITES!?

Al: *sighs* Brother, he didn't say all that…

Hughes: This round is brought to you today by my darling little princess, Elysia!

(A huge picture of Elysia descends from the ceiling. Suddenly, the picture erupts in flames)

Hughes: ELYSIA! STOP, DROP AND ROLL SWEETIE!

Roy: Hughes, get on with it…or you'll be next…

Hughes: Ok! (coughs) Jerk…. Jerry, are we ready to start?

(Gives Hughes the thumbs up. Komui is dragged back to the booth)

Komui: I MUST KILL HIM FOR INVADING LENALEE'S PERSONAL SPACE! (starts forming at the mouth)

Hughes: Now, now, we must get the competition started. In this competition, our contestants have to eat as many bowls of ramen as possible. The person still eating at the end of the round is the winner. There can be no personal contact between the two-

Komui: (grumbles) it should have been like that with that molester and my innocent sister…

Hughes: - so any hitting or the like results in disqualification. NO ALCHEMY ED!

Ed: Yeah, yeah, I got it.

Komui: the contestants are now approaching the table! The referees, Hawkeye and Bookman, prepare to flag off our contestants.

Ed: you ready to lose, rice grain?

Allen: bring it, ebi-chan.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GIRLY SHRIMP!?

Bookman: Ready…set…GO!

(Hawkeye fires her gun)

Komui: Aaaaaand they're off! It looks like Ed and the filthy molester are off to a good start!

Lenalee: Niisan, Allen did not molest me! _I gave him a hug!_

Hughes: Look at them go! Both are already through the first five bowls! This is as intense as you can get!

Let's see the crowd's reaction!

(Zooms in to crowd)

Komui: It appears that bets are being placed…

Lavi: Allen bets! Do your Allen bets here! Come bet on the 'Destroyer of kitchens and restaurants'!

Havoc: Place all of your bets on the Fullmetal Alchemist here! If you think the midget's gonna win, place your bets with me.

Ed: DAMNIT HAVOC I AM NOT SHORT! (starts choking on ramen)

Hughes: Ohhh, looks like Ed's having a little trouble…

Ed: (still choking) IF SOME (coughs)ONE CALLS ME LITTLE…ONE MORE TIME…I WILL BREAK EVERYONE'S KNEECAPS!

Roy: Why, so you can be on eye level with everyone else?

Ed: ARRRGH! I'VE HAD IT! (takes off his automail arm and throws it at Roy's head. Winry attacks Ed with her wrench)

Winry: ED YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, THROWING MY HARD WORK AROUND LIKE THAT!?

Komui: Wow, in a weird twist of events, Edward has taken off his arm and threw it at his commanding officer, and now his mechanic is viciously beating the crap out of him…ow, that looks like that hurts.

Hughes: *sweat drops*Well, at least he hit him…

Komui: However, it looks like Allen has used that time to put a tremendous lead between himself and Edward.

Allen: (after finishing another bowl)…looks like I win this round… (a strange noise erupts from Allen's stomach. He grabs his stomach and rushes out of the dining hall).

Hughes: In another twist of events, Allen has apparently run out of the hall, meaning he is done!

(Komui whistles innocently, hiding a small bottle behind his back)…I wonder why?

Lavi: Allen, come back! I put all of my life savings on you! (runs out after him)

Hughes: Wow, what an amazing turn of events! If Ed can hold off Winry long enough to eat one more bowl before the end of the round, he can win!

(Ed tries to fend off Winry, but is unsuccessful. Suddenly a blue light erupts and Winry is caged)

Komui: What just happened? Let's go to our replay camera…

(A screen pops out of the ceiling)

Hughes: Well, it appears Ed used alchemy to cage Winry so he can somehow finish the competition, using his blood to draw out an array. Talk about improvising!

Komui: He's back at the table! Can he eat with one arm?

Hughes: I'm sure he can…after all; he survived a failed human transmutation and being attacked by a serial killer…twice

Komui: YES! HE HAS IT! WE HAVE A WINNER! (jumps out of his seat in excitement, but the bottle he was holding on to falls to the floor and rolls to Hughes)

Hughes: Hey, what's this…super strong laxative!

Komui: THAT'S WHAT HE GETS FOR PUTTING HIS DISTUGISTING HANDS ON MY PRINCESS LENALEE! (laughs manically as he is dragged out of the booth. The Black Order people glare at him while everyone else sweat drops)

Hughes:…talk about a sister complex…well, that concludes this round folks! Tune in next time to see the next round of the Best-at-Stuff Competition! This is Hughes signing out!

* * *

Kame:…………………………………………………………………………………………………………well!? REVIEW ALREADY.........pleeeease?


	2. Round 2: the doting father competition

Kame: Well, apple pie goes out to CrimsonKistune333, phoebe and EmikoAqua for their reviews! You guys made me a happy turtle^^

Round 2: Doting Figure Competition

Kanda: This is so stupid. This contest is a waste of time. And I don't need you here.

Roy: I don't know…the last round was quite amusing, really…and if you have a problem with me here, I suggest you learn how to deal with it.

Kanda: whatever….

Roy: _Annoying brat…_Well, Colonel Roy Mustang and-

Kanda: Kanda.

Lavi: HEY YUU! WHY DON'T YOU SAY YOUR WHOLE NAME?!

Kanda: (growls) I'm killing you after this round…

Roy: -here to announce this round of the Best-at-Stuff contest. Fullmetal won the last round- with well deserved injury on his part for throwing that damn arm at me-leaving the score 1-0. The next competition is the doting figure contest, which explains why neither Hughes nor Komui is here.

Kanda: The two idiots are about to have an idiot contest…go figure.

Roy: Hughes has a huge reputation of being an extreme doting father, torturing anyone nearby with hundreds of photos of his daughter. Komui, from what I've seen, is extremely overprotective of his cute, attractive sister Lenalee.

Kanda: hmph…if I were you, I wouldn't talk about Lenalee that way…you saw what he did to Moyashi for a simple hug.

Roy: Calm down, it's not like he can hear me…besides, unlike the short girly boy, I didn't _touch_ his sister.

Kanda: (vein pops)….why the hell are we wasting our time with this stupid round. It doesn't even make sense.

Roy: Well, apparently, Komui and Hughes got into an argument earlier about who was cuter, Lenalee or Elysia; this is just a way to resolve the conflict, though I personally think Lenalee is _much_ cuter than Elysia.

Kanda: Tch, whatever….

Roy:Well, Hawkeye and Bookman are about to start this round, so let's go down to where the action is…

(Zooms in to see both Hughes and Komui standing opposite each other)

Komui: (dragging Lenalee over) you cannot compete with my precious Lenalee. SHE IS THE ULTIMATE EXAMPLE OF SISTERLY PERFECTIONESS!!

Lenalee: (groans) Niisaaaaan…

Hughes: Elysia is the most adorable little girl on the planet! No one can resist her innocent cuteness! (squeezes Elysia)

Elysia: daddy, ywour bread is itchy….

Bookman: Ready… set… Go!

Hughes: (holds up daughter) isn't she just the most darling, adorable little girl? I mean, look at her!

Komui: My Lenalee is definitely more adorable than Elysia!

Hughes: (evil eye glints) Reeeeeally? Let's see about that! (Puts Elysia down and launches forward with two thick photo albums full of Elysia's pictures). Take this! Elysia-at-the-beach-in-a-cute-bathing-suit-picture-attack!

Roy: Hughes has started off with one of his most annoying-um, I mean personal favorites, the Elysia at the beach picture. God, how he has tormented me with that one…however, I wouldn't mind a photo of Lenalee in a bathing suit being shoved in my face…

Kanda: (glares at Roy)…damn pervert…

(Komui presses a button and a giant robot appears, blocking the photos)

Komui: nice try, but let's see if you can beat my Komurin 6X! It's especially designed to keep my little sister away from perverts and dirty old men! Komurin 6X attaaaaaaack!

Komurin 6X: Perverted men detected! Must eliminate! (Goes after Cross, Lavi and Allen)

Kanda: Tch, Idiot A got one of his damn Komurins to stop Idiot B, but the wretched piece of shit is chasing a mouthy rabbit, a stunted bean sprout, and a womanizing General instead.

Allen: (running) I'm _not _perverted! It was just a hug!

Cross: (gracefully leaps out of the way) how in the hell did I get caught up in this? (Allen glares at him)

Allen: Master, you're _always_ having perverted thoughts! (jumps and dodges claw)

Lavi: (Trying to escape a missile) I didn't even _do_ anything! Allen, you're just bad luck!

Roy: (chuckles) how interesting…

Kanda: (stands up) I'm sick of this…I'm not wasting anymore of my time on this…

Roy: (vein popping) _I'm sick of his PMSing…_can you just shut up and stop acting like a snot-nosed brat, princess?

Kanda: (turns around and scorches Roy with glare) …what did you just call me?

Roy: You heard what I said. Or is all of that hair preventing you from hearing clearly? Maybe you should get a _man's_ haircut, princess; but first, you need to grow some balls.

Kanda: (pulls out Mugen with shadow eyes glaring) how about I castrate you, dickhead?

Roy: _this guy is more fun to tease than the blonde runt…_where's your second sword?

Kanda: what?

Roy: (smirks) the second sword you store up your tight ass…

(Komurin 6X crashes through the announcer's booth before anyone could retaliate).

Komurin 6X: Identified Roy Mustang, filthy old man talking about Lenalee! Must destroy!

Roy: (sweat drops) Well, I think this round is over. I'm pretty sure Komui wins. (jumps out of the window as Komurin 6X chases after him and fires).

Kanda: (sheathes Mugen) Tch…moron…this shit is over for now.

Kame: Sorry for all of the bad language and whatnot…the story just seems to take on a life of its own^^


	3. Round 3: the mightiest master contest

Kame: Much love goes out to CrimsonKitsune333, Bluebell Ren, Rebekira-exchemist, TouNiisan, EmikoAqua, There Was A Silence, Kazeko Aozora and obsidianlight (btw, thanks for the idea^^), and ToastBandits. I apologize for taking so long, but I was struggling to decide which idea should go next (I'm not too sure who should win this, either…). OK, enough excuses! Let the crackfic go on!

Disclaimer: Me no own

Round 3: The Mightiest Master contest

Allen: Allen here doing the commentary since BaKanda is too much of an arse to do this-

Kanda: Shut it, Moyashi

Allen: -and lacks the mental capacity to even remember a name as simple as _ALLEN!_

Kanda: Tch. Damn _Mo-ya-shi!_

Allen: Annoying BaKanda!

Ed: And Edward Elric here to replace Colonel Horseshit cause the stupid robot chased him away.

Havoc: REVENGE FOR MY STOLEN GIRLFRIENDS!

Allen: (sweat drops), Um, anyway, the score so far is tied between the two teams with 1-1 and we're about to start the third round-

Ed: -which are our teachers going at it. Who suggested this round, anyway?

Allen: Beats me. All I know is that whatever Master is involved… (turns green, goes into a horrified trance).

Ed: Whatever Teacher is involved is not going to end in one piece (shudders). Whoever came up with this idea must not like your Master, Allen.

Allen: (still in trance)….

Ed:…what the hell? Are you ok?

Allen: (blinks and shakes head) Yeah, I have very unpleasant memories about my time with my Master. What were you saying?

Ed: That this Cross guy is going to be ripped to shreds. It's time to start the massacre, uh I mean, contest.

Allen: (still slightly green) That guy won't die even if he's killed…

Ed: (cringes) And here comes Teacher….

(Izumi walks towards the edge of the ring. Cross, smoking a cigarette, spots her)

Cross: (blows smoke out)…I'm suppose to fight an attractive woman? What is this?

Izumi: I'm flattered but don't underestimate me because I'm female.

Allen: Your teacher is a woman?!

Ed: (glares angrily) Got a problem with that?!

Allen: This is going to be worst that I thought….

Ed: Woman or not, Teacher can handle herself.

Allen: That's not the issue…it's just that…Master is…

Bookman: Ready…set…Go!

Cross:…I won't hit a beautiful woman…unless she wants me too.

Izumi: Come on idiot, show me what you're made of!

Cross: (smirks perversely) I only do that behind closed doors.

Allen:…a humongous pervert.

Izumi: This is not the time for jokes! (claps hands and makes an alchemy fist pop out of the ground, striking Cross)

Cross:…that was unexpected. But I like an unpredictable woman; they're more fun in bed.

Ed: Allen, what the hell is wrong with your Master?!

Allen: (closes eyes, shaking his head, mumbles) I told you he's a womanizer. Master loves women.

Izumi: Fight back already! (creates more fists and spikes out of the ground)

Cross: (dodges spikes and fists) Quite feisty are we? Have some wine with me and relax; we can wrestle in-between the sheets later.

Izumi: Your stupid comments sicken me. Maybe I should teach you some manners! (throws a punch).

Cross: (smiles)Only if you spank me

Izumi: You're such a perverted idiot!

Cross: And you're playing hard to get. Let's make a wager. If I win this fight, you to come to my quarters tonight and drink some wine with me.

Izumi: But when I win, you'll apologize on your knees to me and my husband for such disrespect.

Cross: Oh? A married woman? I haven't had one of those in a while…

Izumi: Disgusting creep! (Kicks Cross in the chest)

Cross: I wonder what your legs look like…

Izumi: Will you stop hitting _on _me and actually hit me?! (grabs him and flips him over)

Cross: (smirks)Only because you asked (recovers midair and lands next to Izumi, smacking her on the butt)

Ed: O.O…WHAT?!

Allen: -_-(hides face behind hands)

Cross: Nice ass.

Izumi: (dark aura appears, veins popping everywhere. She claps her hands and a spear rises out of the ground). Scratch that last bet, when I win, YOU DIE! (goes after him with killing intent).

Allen: Well, I always imagined Master meeting his end at the hands of a woman…

Ed: O.o What kind of idiot is he?! What the hell did you learn from him?!

Allen:…(goes back into horrified trance)…

Cross: (dodges spear before it goes through his crotch) Hey, don't make me shoot you. My jewels are precious.

Izumi: (swinging for Cross's head, practically breathing flames) You'll be dead before you pull the trigger. And your pebbles are as valuable as the rock-strewn ground they came from.

Cross: (dodges spear before it decapitates him) That's hitting below the belt.

Izumi: No, _This is!_ (Kicks Cross in his jewels, uh I mean pebbles)

Cross: …(grunts, then collapses to the ground)

Allen: Well, it appears my idiot Master is down for the count.

Ed: Wait a minute, is he getting up? I can't believe he's still conscious, let alone able to move! Teacher's kicks hurt like hell; i would know, considering she always beat the hell out of Al and I.

Allen: (grumbles) Master is a stubborn ass…

Cross: Don't…think you can…do that…and get away with it… Now I'm really pissed.

Izumi: It's about time you shut up and fight!

(Cross grabs Izumi's arms and pulls her forward)

Cross: Now you can't escape...(leans in to kiss Izumi)

Izumi: Blargh (pukes blood all over Cross's face)

Cross: O.O...ARGH! DAMNIT SHE PUKED ALL OVER MY COAT!

Allen: O.O...

Ed: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Allen:...is she ok?

Ed: Yeah, she always does this...

Allen: She always puke blood?!

(A huge muscled guy comes behind Cross and knocks him out, then catches Izumi)

Ed:(sweat drops)…

Allen: wait, what just happened?

Ed: Izumi's husband, Sig, just came out of nowhere and knocked the red-haired freak out. Match over.

Sig: (veins pops everywhere) NO ONE INSULTS OR TOUCHES MY WIFE LIKE THAT! Are you ok honey?

Izumi: I'm fine sweetie (hugs Sig, little hearts pop out)

Allen: Does it count if someone else knocks Master out?

Ed: who cares? He's unconscious anyways.

Allen: I guess Ms. Izumi wins this round, bringing the final score 1-2.

Ed: Yep, we're kicking your ass so far.

Allen: Actually, the only reason you have that point in the first place was because Komui put laxatives in my ramen.

Ed: So what? I still won.

Allen: If I wasn't disabled, _I _would have won.

Ed: Yeah right, you couldn't have beaten me even if your sorry, angst-filled life depended on it, noodle boy.

Allen: Well, how about we face off the next round mini-metal-man?

Ed: FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME I'M NOT SHORT!

Allen: If we had a height contest, I swear you would come in last place.

Ed: ARRRRRRG! I'M GONNA POUND YOUR STUPID SCARRED FACE YOU WHITE HAIRED GIRLY BASTARD! (jumps at Allen but Al suddenly appears and holds him back)

Al: Brother, you're so loud I can hear you from the stands.

Ed: PUT ME DOWN AL!!! I NEED TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HIM!

Allen: Save it for the next round midget.

Ed: DAMN YOU! YOU $*^$&%E#%*$^#%$#!$#$&!

Al: (sweat drops)

Kame: Wow, that's a long one, aint it? I'm now officially open to requests and ideas folks! Feel free to make suggestions! Just to let you know, I kinda have a setup with this already, so if you make a suggestion, I may use it later in the story as opposed to the next chapter. See you later~


	4. Round 4: the arm wrestling contest

Kame: Kudos to everyone who reviewed, gave me great ideas and motivated me to update this story^^ Oh, I know Ed's right arm is metal and Allen's left arm is Innocence, but for this chapter, let's pretend they're on the same arm (it doesn't matter which arm).

Chapter 4: The arm wrestling contest

Havoc: Yo, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc here. I am 28 years old and single ladies (wink). I enjoy long walks on the beach, action movies and Xinginese cuisine.

Lavi: (sweat drop) And Lavi Bookman Jr. filling in for dear Moyashi-chan-

Allen: _IT'S ALLEN!_

Lavi: -and helping to commentate the next round, which, incidentally, involves the commentators from the previous round.

Havoc: That's right, Ed and Allen got into it near the end of the previous round and decided to have a nice, friendly arm-wrestling contest.

Lavi: Minus the nice and friendly. Woah, the animosity is so heavy you can see it! Just look at those flames. (Camera zooms in)

Ed: I'm gonna slam you so hard in the ground you're gonna lose three feet off your height (evil black flames erupt behind him)

Allen: I'll still be taller than you (evil black flames erupt behind him)

Ed: (veins popping) how about I give you another scar on your pretty girly face?

Allen: Are you hitting on me? Sorry, I'm not interested in that.

Ed: WHAT!? I'M NOT GAY YOU WHITE HARIED SISSY!

Allen: Oh, are you bi-sexual then? My answer's still the same though.

Ed: YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!!

Havoc: The chief's nice and riled up; what are the betting odds on this one Lavi?

Lavi: The first round surprised and broke a ton of people; consequently, fewer people are placing bets on Allen. I, however, have enough confidence in my second best friend to place my money on him.

Allen: Thanks Lavi… Wait, second best friend?

Lavi: Yeah, cause Yuu-chan is my bestest friend! Sorry Allen :(

(Mugen shoots through the room, nearly impaling Lavi in the back of the head)

Lavi: Ah, t-that was kinda close Yuu…

Kanda: (Demon Glare) Say my name again and I won't miss.

Havoc: Well the chief has pretty good automail, so I'm betting he'll win this round.

Winry: Pretty good!? It's the best damn automail around!

Lavi: STRIKE!!!!!!! SHE'S JUST MY TYPE!!!

Havoc: Um, I wouldn't do that…she's Ed's…

Lavi: Girlfriend? Lucky bastard!

Allen: Oh, so you _are_ bi.

Ed: (turns beet red) WINRY IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! SHE'S MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND AND AUTOMAIL MECHANIC!!! SHE'S JUST A DORKY MACHINE JUNKY ANYWAY! AND FOR THE LAST TIME I ONLY LIKE GIRLS!

Winry: There's no way I can date Ed! He's like my brother! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A DORKY MACHINE JUNKY YOU ALCHEMY DWEEB!

Lavi: Oh, so I have a shot?!

Havoc: (sweat drops) Um, we need to move this along before Ed murders someone.

Bookman: Ready…set…Go!

Ed: Let's see if you can withstand the pressure of my automail.

Allen: (evil smirk) Let's see…

Lavi: Uh oh, looks like Dark Allen came out…this is NOT going to be pretty.

(Both grab the other's fist and start struggling)

Winry: C'MON ED!!!!

(Allen's arm slowly inches closer to the table)

Ed: Almost…there…

Allen: Not by a long shot. INNOCENCE ACTIVATE!

(Allen's arm transform, causing the FMA people to gasp in surprise)

Lavi: And Allen finally activates his arm! I was wondering whether or not he would…

Havoc: Wow, that's…kinda freaky…

Ed: WHAT?!?

(Dark) Allen: (cackles madly)

Lavi: With Allen's arm activated, it's only a matter of time before Ed loses…

Ed: Damnit, I _won't_ lose!

(Ed pushes even harder)

Havoc: And look at that stalemate! I haven't seen anything this close since Ed's match with the colonel.

Winry: ED YOU BETTER WIN!!!

Cross: (pushes past Winry) Ah, so my idiot apprentice is competing again?

Winry: Weren't you being chased by Mrs. Izumi?

Cross: I shook her off…(flashes charming smile) So, what are you doing tonight?

Allen: Oh look, Master is talking to your "childhood friend…"

Ed: WHAT!?! (turns to look. His arm moves towards the table)

Winry: (sweat drops) Aren't you a bit old for me?

Cross: Not old enough to teach you a few things…(wink)

Winry: (blushes)…

Cross: So, what are you doing?

Winry: I'll probably look over Ed's automail…

Cross:...So the blond runt is your boyfriend.

Winry: (blushes even harder)N-no, he's a client!

Ed: FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, WINRY IS _NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!_

(Arm inches closer to the table)

Havoc: Woah, looks like the boss is too distracted to focus…

Allen: Shouldn't you be focusing on me?

Cross: Do you like wine?

Winry: I'm too young for that…

Cross: (leans closer) How about you join me for dinner after you're done with the blond runt? (flashes most charming smile)

Ed: DAMNIT GET AWAY FROM HER!! (Arm hits the table)

Bookman: Match over! Winner is Allen!

Ed: I LOST!?!

Allen: Sure did.

Winry: My automail lost…

Cross: Don't worry, we can still have a party in my room…

Ed: DAMNIT, I'LL RIP YOUR LEGS OFF AND SHOVE EM' UP YOUR ASS! (leaps towards Cross)

Cross: Here's my room number (scribbles on Winry's hand) See you tonight (winks, then runs off)

Allen: Wow….Master was actually helpful for once…I almost feel sorry for Ed…EXCEPT I WON! HAHAHAHA! (Dark Allen flashes)

Havoc: Man, that kid can be scary…

Lavi: You can say that again! Well, looks like this match is over and I have no chance with the pretty blond girl…

(Bookman crashes through the window and kicks Lavi in the back of the head)

Bookman: Stop fooling around!

Havoc: Well, we've had four exciting rounds of action and FMA and DGM are tied once again. Join us next time for another round of Best-at-Stuff competition! This is Havoc-

Lavi: (from under Bookman's foot)-and Lavi-

Havoc: signing out.


End file.
